This invention relates to silicon based quaternary ammonium functional compositions and to their applications. More particularly, the invention relates to novel emulsions and other formulations containing quaternary ammonium functional silicones, methods of making these emulsions and other formulations, and their uses.
Because of their positive charge, quaternary ammonium functional silicones are useful in treating materials and surfaces that are primarily negatively charged, such as in many textile and personal care applications. The quaternary ammonium functionality makes possible certain ionic interactions that are the basis of many useful properties. These include increased hydrophilic character, ability to act as a thickener, and improved ability to aid in the deposition of other materials such as coatings and conditioning agents.
Some quaternary ammonium functional silicones and methods for making them are known in the art. For example, Reid in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,160 discloses a group of these materials and a two step method for making them. In the first step, an epoxy functional silicone is reacted with a secondary amine to form a tertiary amine functional silicone. The product is reacted with an alkyl halide to yield a quaternary ammonium functional silicone in the second step.
Margida in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,964 discloses certain pendant quaternary ammonium functional silicones and a one step method for making them. Here, a tertiary amine salt is reacted with a pendant epoxy functional silicone. A group of terminal quaternary ammonium functional silicones is disclosed by Schaefer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,166, as well as a method for making them. This method is similar to the method in Margida, except that a terminal epoxy functional silicone is used.
McCarthy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,522 discloses a class of quaternary ammonium functional silicones and a method for making them; the method involves treating diamine functional silicones with ethylene oxide followed by reaction with dimethyl sulfate. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,979 to O""Lenick, another group of quaternary ammonium functional silicones is disclosed along with a two step method for making them. This method involves reacting a silicone polyether having a terminal xe2x80x94OH group with epichlorohydrin (an epoxide), and the resulting product is reacted with a tertiary amine.
Most recently, new quaternary ammonium functional silicones and methods for making them are disclosed in a companion U.S. patent application to the present case, filed the same day, invented by Helmrick and Kennan, and entitled, xe2x80x9cSilicon Based Quaternary Ammonium Functional Compositions and Methods For Making Themxe2x80x9d, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Some of these silicones have been found to perform especially well in a number of personal care applications and are described below. The present invention concerns emulsions and other formulations of these silicones, methods of making these materials and their uses.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel quaternary ammonium functional silicon based compositions. Thus, this invention relates to a quaternary ammonium functional silicone (xe2x80x9csilicone quatxe2x80x9d) based composition comprising:
(A) a Kennan silicone quat (as defined herein below);
(B) a surface active agent; and
(C) water.
A further object of this invention is to provide methods to make silicone based quaternary ammonium functional compositions and more particularly emulsions. Thus, this invention relates to a method for making a quaternary ammonium functional silicone based composition, the method comprising:
combining at least one member of the group consisting of
Kennan silicone quat based emulsions;
Kennan silicone quats diluted in
hydrocarbons, alcohols, silicones other than quaternary ammonium functional silicones or mixtures thereof;
Kennan silicone quats; and
mixtures thereof
with at least one member of the group consisting of a Kennan silicone quat, a surface active agent and water.
The invention also relates to a method for making a quaternary ammonium functional silicone based emulsion, the method comprising:
(1) mixing a Kennan silicone quat and at least one surface active agent optionally diluted with water; and
(2) combining water and at least a portion of the mixture from (1) if water is not already present therein.
In addition, the invention further relates to silicone quaternary ammonium functional compositions expressed in terms of the methods used to make them:
the composition produced by the method comprising combining at least a Kennan silicone quat, a surface active agent and water; and
the composition produced by the method comprising emulsifying a Kennan silicone quat with at least a surface active agent and water.
The compositions according to the present invention are based on members of a class of silicon based quaternary ammonium functional materials first disclosed in the companion to this case identified previously. This class can be described as follows.
A silicon based quaternary ammonium functional composition comprising the group, xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Q3,
where, xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94 is either a divalent hydrocarbon group, which may optionally incorporate ether or ester functionality, or xe2x80x94R17N(Q1)R18xe2x80x94, and is covalently bonded to Si in an unsupported (free, not covalently bonded to a support such as a glass bead) silicone or silane;
xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94 is xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(Q2)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Q3 is xe2x80x94CH(R3)CH(OH)YN+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group that may optionally incorporate hydroxy, diol, amide, ether or ester functionality;
xe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94 are independently divalent hydrocarbon groups that may optionally incorporate ether or ester functionality;
xe2x80x94Q1 and xe2x80x94Q2 are independently
xe2x80x94CH(R3)CH(OH)YN+(R4)(R5)(R6)Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group that may optionally incorporate hydroxy, diol, amide, ether or ester functionality;
Y is a divalent hydrocarbon group;
R3 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group or hydrogen;
R4, R5 and R6 are independently monovalent hydrocarbon groups; and
Xxe2x88x92 is a counter ion,
with the proviso that at least one of xe2x80x94Q1, xe2x80x94Q2 and xe2x80x94Q3 is xe2x80x94CH(R3)CH(OH)YN+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92.
Members of this class of silicon based materials that are of special interest in relation to the present invention are those comprising an xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94 covalently bonded to Si in an unsupported silicone. In this disclosure and the claims that follow, this group of materials of special interest will be designated as xe2x80x9cKennan silicone quatsxe2x80x9d.
In this disclosure and the claims that follow, a subset of the Kennan silicone quats, to be designated as xe2x80x9ctype I Kennan silicone quatsxe2x80x9d (the type I embodiment in the companion case previously identified), is defined as follows.
A silicone composition having an average formula (based on the silicone molecules and their number present in a given sample): 
where R21, R22, R23, R30 and R31 are independently hydroxy, phenoxy, alkoxy or monovalent hydrocarbon groups;
R24, R25 and R27 are independently monovalent hydrocarbon groups;
R28 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group, or contains nitrogen and may at least in part represent a group or groups of the form xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Q3;
R26 and R29 contain nitrogen and where present represent, at least in part, a group or groups of the form xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Q3;
xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94 is either a divalent hydrocarbon group, that may optionally incorporate ether or ester functionality, or xe2x80x94R17N(Q1)R18xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94 are independently divalent hydrocarbon groups that may optionally incorporate ether or ester functionality;
xe2x80x94Q1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group that may optionally incorporate hydroxy, diol, amide, ether or ester functionality;
R4, R5 and R6 are independently monovalent hydrocarbon groups;
Xxe2x88x92 is a counter ion;
xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94 is xe2x80x94N(Q2)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Q3 and xe2x80x94Q2 are independently xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group that may optionally incorporate hydroxy, diol, amide, ether or ester functionality;
a, b, d, e and g are all greater than or equal to zero;
a=0 to 2+g;
b=0 to 2+g;
d=0 to 500;
e=0 to 100;
g=0 to 100;
a+b is greater than or equal to 2; and
e+b greater than 0,
with the proviso that at least a portion of Q1, Q2, and Q3 present in the composition is xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92.
The depiction of the average formula defining type I Kennan silicone quats should not be regarded as completely structural nor should it be regarded as defining any specific stereospecificity. The formula should be regarded as semi-empirical. For example, where d=3, the formula would represent a material having on average 3 of the units corresponding to the d subscript per molecule, but these subunits could be located anywhere on the chain (except at the endpoints in this case), and not necessarily contiguous.
One subset of type I Kennan silicone quats of interest, designated here as xe2x80x9ctype II Kennan silicone quatsxe2x80x9d (the xe2x80x9ctype II embodimentxe2x80x9d in the companion case previously mentioned), is defined as follows. (Note that the expressions, xe2x80x9cup to 20 carbonsxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c1 to 20 carbonsxe2x80x9d have the same meaning in the context of monovalent hydrocarbon groups and the like.)
A type I Kennan silicone quat, wherein:
R21, R22, R23, R30 and R31 are independently hydroxy, or alkoxy or monovalent hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbons;
R24, R25 and R27 are independently monovalent hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbons;
R28 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbons, or contains nitrogen and may at least in part represent a group or groups of the form xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Q3;
xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94 is either a divalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbons, that may optionally incorporate ether or ester functionality, or xe2x80x94R17N(Q1)R18xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94 are independently divalent hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbons that may optionally incorporate ether or ester functionality;
xe2x80x94Q1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbons that may optionally incorporate hydroxy, diol, amide, ether or ester functionality;
R4, R5 and R6 are independently monovalent hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbons;
Xxe2x88x92 is a counter ion;
xe2x80x94Q3 and xe2x80x94Q2 are independently xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbons that may optionally incorporate hydroxy, diol, amide, ether or ester functionality;
d=0 to 400;
e=0 to 50;
g=0 to 50; and
(e+b)/(a+b+d+e+g)=0.005 to 0.05;
with the proviso that 10 to 75 percent of Q1, Q2, and Q3 present in the composition (the percentage based on the total number of these groups) is xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92.
Another subset of type I Kennan silicone quats of interest (also a subset of type II Kennan silicone quats), designated xe2x80x9ctype III Kennan silicone quatsxe2x80x9d here (the xe2x80x9ctype III embodimentxe2x80x9d in the companion case previously mentioned), is defined as follows.
A type I Kennan silicone quat, wherein:
R21, R22, R23, R30 and R31 are independently hydroxy, methoxy or methyl groups;
R24 R25 and R27 are methyl groups;
R28 is a methyl group, or contains nitrogen and may at least in part represent a group or groups of the form xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Q3;
xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94 is either a propylene group or xe2x80x94R17N(Q1)R18xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94 is a propylene or an isobutylene group and xe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94 is an ethylene group;
xe2x80x94Q1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a methyl group;
R4 and R5 are methyl groups;
R6 is a methyl, dodecyl or octadecyl group;
Xxe2x88x92 is a counter ion;
xe2x80x94Q3 and xe2x80x94Q2 are independently xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92, hydrogen or a methyl group;
d=50 to 150;
e=0 to 10;
g=0 to 5; and
(e+b)/(a+b+d+e+g)=0.01 to 0.03,
with the proviso that 25 to 40 percent of Q1, Q2, and Q3 present in the composition (the percentage based on the total number of these groups) is xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2N+(R4)(R5)(R6) Xxe2x88x92.
The Kennan silicone quats described can be made by methods disclosed in the previously defined companion case. These methods are illustrated in the examples below.
The compositions according to the present invention are quaternary ammonium functional silicone based compositions comprising:
(A) a Kennan silicone quat;
(B) a surface active agent; and
(C) water.
These compositions may be used in many applications, such as personal care, including as rinse-off conditioners, leave-on conditioners, conditioners used before and after coloring or bleaching, ethnic conditioning products, conditioning shampoos, shampoos, in hair colorants, in ethnic relaxants, as body washes and moisturizers, as well as in textile care and treatment. Due to good compatibility of quaternary ammonium functional silicones with hydrocarbons, silicones and alcohols, these functional silicones may be incorporated into non-aqueous personal care products such as hair styling aids, fixatives and shine products for providing conditioning and body benefit in these product segments.
As consumers desire to spend less time on personal care without sacrificing results, there is a need for cosmetic products with multiple benefits. In the hair care industry, for example, a current major market need is conditioning plus a body benefit. In this context, conditioning may be defined as the action of a hair treatment product to improve the compatibility relative to a control or for the product to reduce the combing forces after application to the hair. Hair body may be defined as thickness or apparent volume of a hair assembly, involving sight and touch for assessment. Usually there is a trade-off between the two benefits. This effect may be due to the conditioner decreasing the interfiber friction of the hair fibers. The quaternary ammonium functional silicone based formulations of the present invention provide both an excellent conditioning effect on the hair plus the added benefit of body.
Some specific surface active agents that have been found to perform well in the compositions of the present invention, notably in conditioners, are waxes (natural, as well as synthetic, such as petroleum based), glyceryl esters (such as stearates), fatty alcohols (especially those having 10 to 18 carbons), other nonionic surfactants and mixtures of these (the mixtures being of any or all of these, of course). Other surface active agents that perform well in these compositions, notably in shampoos, include nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants and mixtures of these. Further, such agents that perform well, notably in moisturizers, include waxes (natural, as well as synthetic, such as petroleum based), silicone polyoxyalkylene copolymers, other nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants and mixtures of these.
Compositions of the present invention include those that further comprise:
(D) a conditioning agent (especially one selected from the group consisting of cationic polymers, cationic surfactants, proteins, natural oils, silicones other than quaternary ammonium functional silicones and mixtures thereof), a hydrocarbon other than a wax, an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant or a mixture thereof;
(E) a cosurfactant, especially one selected from the group consisting of betaines, monoalkyl alkanolamides, dialkyl alkanolamides, amine oxides, amine glycinates, amine propionates, amine sultaines and mixtures thereof;
(F) a conditioning agent (especially one selected from the group consisting of cationic polymers, cationic surfactants, proteins, waxes, natural oils, silicones other than quaternary ammonium functional silicones and mixtures thereof), a hydrocarbon other than a wax or a mixture thereof;
(G) a polyhydric alcohol such as glycerin or sorbitol;
(H) a material selected from the group consisting of a hydrocarbon other than a wax, a natural oil, a cationic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant and mixtures thereof; or
mixtures thereof (the mixtures thereof being of any or all of (D) through (H) that are distinct, of course).
These more specific compositions have been found to be especially useful in personal care applications. Those further comprising (D) are especially useful as conditioners, while those further comprising (E) and/or (F) are especially useful as shampoos. The ones further comprising (G) and/or (H) are especially useful as moisturizers.
Further more specific compositions of the present invention, and of special interest, include those comprising:
0.01 to 25, especially 0.1 to 2, weight percent (A);
0.1 to 25, especially 1 to 10, weight percent (B); and
0.5 to 99.89, especially 50 to 98.9, weight percent (C),
as well as those further comprising up to 10 weight percent of (J), a conditioning agent selected from the group consisting of cationic polymers, cationic surfactants, proteins, natural oils, silicones other than quaternary ammonium functional silicones and mixtures thereof. These compositions (with or without (J)) have been found to perform well in many personal care applications, particularly as conditioners. They are especially good conditioners where (B), a surface active agent, is more specifically a wax (natural or synthetic, such as petroleum based), a glyceryl ester (such as a stearate), a fatty alcohol (especially one having 10 to 18 carbons), another nonionic surfactant or a mixture of these.
Other more specific compositions of the present invention, also of special interest, are those comprising:
0.01 to 25, especially 0.1 to 2, weight percent (A);
1 to 40, especially 5 to 20, weight percent (B);
0.5 to 97.99, especially 30 to 92.9, weight percent (C); and
1 to 25, especially 2 to 15, weight percent (E),
as well as those further comprising up to 10 weight percent of (K), a conditioning agent selected from the group consisting of cationic polymers, cationic surfactants, proteins, natural oils, silicones other than quaternary ammonium functional silicones and mixtures thereof. These compositions (with or without (K)) have been found to perform well in many personal care applications, particularly as shampoos. They are especially good shampoos where (B), a surface active agent, is more specifically a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant or a mixture of these.
Still other more specific compositions of the present invention, also of special interest, are those comprising:
0.01 to 25, especially 0.1 to 2, weight percent (A);
5 to 50, especially 10 to 30, weight percent (B);
0.5 to 94.89, especially 30 to 80, weight percent (C); and
0.1 to 25, especially 1 to 10, weight percent (G).
These compositions have been found to perform well in many personal care applications, particularly as moisturizers. They are especially good moisturizers where (B), a surface active agent, is more specifically a wax (natural or synthetic, such as petroleum based), a silicone polyoxyalkylene copolymer, another nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant or a mixture of these.
It should be understood that in this disclosure and the claims that follow that composition expressed as percent means weight percent, unless otherwise indicated specifically or clear from the context. Percentages should be understood to be based on the entire composition or entity in question.
Further, ranges stated in this disclosure and the claims that follow should be understood to disclose the entire range specifically and not just the end point(s). For example, disclosure of the range 0 to 10 should be taken to specifically disclose 2, 2.5, 3.17 and all other numbers subsumed and not just 1 and 10. Further, a disclosure of C1 to C5 (one to five carbon) hydrocarbons would be a specific disclosure of not only C1 and C5 hydrocarbons, but also of C2, C3 and C4 hydrocarbons.
It should be understood that the components of the various individual compositions of the present invention or their precursors are to be taken as distinct. In the event the description for any component on its face overlaps or includes that of another in the same composition, and no specific proviso or other indication eliminates this issue, component descriptions should be understood to contain the proviso xe2x80x9cother thanxe2x80x9d the other component in question if the other is specific or xe2x80x9cother than that selected forxe2x80x9d the other component in question if the other is generic, as needed to eliminate the problem in the least restrictive way possible.
For example, as Kennan silicone quats are expected to be surface active, any surface active agent or surfactant mentioned in the same formulation as one of these quats should be taken as not being that particular quat in that formulation. Some of the components defined previously (letter designated) are actually identical; this was done for convenience when presenting claims and such components would never be paired in an individual composition or claim.
The compositions of the present invention (as well as any of the Kennan silicone quats alone) usually may be delivered in one of several forms depending on the application. These forms include xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d, diluted in a suitable diluent or as an emulsion. Given the scope of the compositions of the present invention, these forms can in some senses overlap and/or themselves be compositions according to the present invention. For example, xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d could actually be an emulsion in some cases, and a Kennan silicone quat delivered as an emulsion may actually be, in itself, a composition according to the present invention.
The Kennan silicone quats used in the compositions of the present invention, as well as some of the compositions of the present invention themselves, are typically very viscous materials. The addition of diluents facilitates processing by reducing viscosity. Suitable diluents for this purpose include non-quaternary ammonium functional silicone fluids (especially 50 cS (mm2/s) at 25 deg C. polydimethylsiloxanes), hydrocarbons (especially those having 10-24 carbons such as isododecane) and alcohols (especially those having 8 to 24 carbons and more especially those having 10 to 20 carbons such as 2-butyl octanol). It has been found that alcohols are particularly effective here, with long chain alcohols, such as 2-butyl octanol, being of special interest due to low volatility.
As previously indicated, the compositions of the present invention may be and include those in the form of emulsions (minimally containing components (A), (B) and (C) as defined above). Oil in water emulsions are frequently used, because they are generally easier to handle and disperse readily into water based formulations. It has been found that a suitable choice for (B), a surface active agent, for making emulsions is a nonionic surfactant or a mixture of nonionic surfactants. It is usually preferred that the nonionic surfactant be selected from the group consisting of alkyl ethoxylates, alcohol ethoxylates, alkylphenol ethoxylates and mixtures thereof, especially where the material selected has a hydrophilic lipophilic balance (HLB) of 2 to 20, more especially 6 to 20 and most especially 10 to 15. Cationic, amphoteric and/or anionic surfactants are generally suitable, especially if added along with a nonionic surfactant.
Some specific examples of the surfactants found to be especially useful in the preparation of the emulsions according to the present invention include a mixture of Tergitol(copyright) (TMN-6 and Tergitol(copyright) (15-S-15, a mixture of Genapol(copyright) (UD 050 and Genapol(copyright) (UD 110, a mixture of Softanol(copyright) 70 and Softanol(copyright) (120, a mixture of Lutensol(copyright) (ON70 and Lutensol(copyright) (TO5, and Lutensol(copyright) (ON70 alone. Tergitol(copyright) TMN-6 is a C12 (twelve carbon) secondary alcohol ethoxylate with an HLB of 11.7 available from the Dow Chemical Company. Tergitol(copyright) (15-S-15 is a C11-15 secondary alcohol ethoxylate with an HLB of 15.6 and is also available from the Dow Chemical Company. Genapol(copyright) (UD050 with an HLB of 11.0 and Genapol(copyright) (UD110 with an HLB of 15 are C11 oxo-alcohol polyglycol ethers available from Clariant Corporation. Softanol(copyright) (70 is a C12-14 secondary alcohol EO7 (seven ethoxy units) ethoxylate with an HLB of 12.1 available from BP Chemicals. Softanol(copyright) 120 is a C12-14 secondary alcohol EO12 (twelve ethoxy units) ethoxylate with an HLB of 14.5 also available from BP Chemicals. Lutensol(copyright) ON7 is a C13 oxo-alcohol EO7 ethoxylate with an HLB of 13.0 available from BASF. Lutensol(copyright) TO5 is a C10 oxo-alcohol EO5 ethoxylate with an HLB of 10.5 also available from BASF.
The emulsions of the present invention are typically of the xe2x80x9coil in water typexe2x80x9d. That is, with the silicone in a water based continuous phase. The particle sizes in such emulsions are typically 0.02 to 10 xcexcm, with the ranges 0.02 to 2 xcexcm and 0.02 to 0.2 xcexcm often preferred.
Since type I, II and III Kennan silicone quats are actually subsets of the more general class, Kennan silicone quats, the compositions of the present invention include those comprising type I, II and/or III Kennan silicone quats (in particular) as the Kennan silicone quat. (The same will of course apply correspondingly to the methods and product by process defined compositions of the present invention described below.)
One method according to the present invention is a method for making a quaternary ammonium functional silicone based composition, the method comprising combining at least one member of the group consisting of
Kennan silicone quat based emulsions;
Kennan silicone quats diluted in
hydrocarbons, alcohols, silicones other than quaternary ammonium functional silicones or mixtures thereof;
Kennan silicone quats; and mixtures thereof
with at least one member of the group consisting of a Kennan silicone quat, a surface active agent and water.
A further method of the present invention is a method for making a quaternary ammonium functional silicone based emulsion, the method comprising:
(1) mixing a Kennan silicone quat and at least one surface active agent, optionally diluted with water (preferably a nonionic surfactant diluted with water); and
(2) combining water and at least a portion of the mixture from (1) if water is not already present therein (in the mixture from (1) that is).
The wording of the second step of this method should not be interpreted to preclude further addition of water if water is present in the mixture made in the first step.
Although not critical, it is often preferred to prepare the emulsions of the present invention at a temperature of 20 to 70 deg C.
In some instances, it is convenient to express compositions of the present invention in terms of how they were made. This is the xe2x80x9cproduct by processxe2x80x9d approach. Two such compositions of interest are as follows.
The first is a composition produced by the method comprising combining at least a Kennan silicone quat, a surface active agent and water. The second is a composition produced by the method comprising emulsifying a Kennan silicone quat with at least a surface active agent and water.
It should be understood in the first of these that xe2x80x9ccombiningxe2x80x9d means putting together in any order, and all at once or in multiple portions for each component. It should be understood in the second of these that xe2x80x9cemulsifyingxe2x80x9d should be interpreted correspondingly.